Daddy's Girl
by Taomio
Summary: Itu lucu ketika aku melihat segala perubahan putriku dari waktu ke waktu. Aku menemukan diriku masih terkejut ketika sadar dia sekarang telah berubah menjadi seorang wanita. Dan aku sadar pula bahwa waktunya sudah tiba. Pangerannya akan datang. Johnny as Father/Haechan as Daughter/MarkChan/MarkHyuck/GS/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Untuk sekian kalinya kau patah hati. Ayah hanya tersenyum melihatmu masuk dengan linangan air mata yang tak bisa kau bendung, kau berusaha menyembunyikannya, jadi ayah akan pura-pura tidak melihat seperti yang kau inginkan.

Ayah tahu kalian bertengkar di depan rumah selama setengah jam. Tapi ayah tidak ingin mencampuri urusan kalian. Kau sudah dewasa. Dan ayah ingin kau tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya.

Hampir dua jam kau mengurung diri di kamar. Kau habiskan waktumu untuk menangis. Ayah tahu itu. Tapi ayah akan diam. Karena ayah tahu kau akan datang kepada ayah layaknya anjing yang hilang dari pemiliknya.

Lihat kan?

Sekarang kau disini, duduk dengan ayah sembari menonton televisi. Ayah tahu kau tidak melihatnya sama sekali dan kau ingin bicara dengan ayah. Jadi ayah mematikannya, menatapmu dan bertanya ada apa. Kau mengalihkan mata, tidak berani melihat mata ayah. Kemudian mengambil nafas sebelum memantapkan diri.

"Menurut ayah.."

Itu pembuka yang selalu kau gunakan jika terkena masalah.

Ayah mendengarkan. Dan kau menahan nafas dan matamu kembali bergulir menghindari ayah. Kau gugup kan? Apa yang ingin kau katakan, ayah akan selalu mendengarkan. Beranikan dirimu, nak.

"Aku menyukai seseorang."

Ayah tahu itu, sayang. Tidak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dari ayah. "Oh bagus kalau begitu!" ayah akan mencoba menjadi aktor terbaik untukmu.

"Yah.. itu memang bagus." Kau menurunkan suaramu. Langsung saja ke intinya sayang. Kenapa kau suka sekali memainkan kata-kata? Ayah tidak akan marah jika kesalahan yang kau buat tidak melampaui batas Seo Haechan.

"Aku marah padanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia pergi dengan gadis lain. A-aku memang tidak melarangnya, tapi aku pikir harusnya dia mengerti. Karena kita dekat dan selalu bersama."

"Jadi dia sudah menjadi kekasihmu?"

Mendadak mulutmu mengatup rapat. Ayah mengerti, sayang. Kau memang belum paham benar tentang kehidupan.

"Baik. Kalau begitu dia bilang apa?"

Ayah mencoba membantumu. Jadi katakan pada ayah semuanya, Haechan. Jangan ada yang disembunyikan.

"Aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku berbohong padanya kalau aku marah karena dia tidak datang tepat waktu dan mengacaukan rapat hari ini."

Senyum ayah semakin terangkat. Kau lihat itu? Sampai kapanpun kau akan selalu menjadi putri kecil di mata ayah yang selalu perlu tuntunan untuk berjalan.

"Dengarkan aku, nak. Jika kau mencintai seseorang. Kau lebih baik membiarkannya keluar. Jangan menahannya. Sementara kau mencoba mencari tahu. Jangan malu. Jangan takut terluka. Jalankan menuju api. Lari ke arah api. Tahan untuk semua nilaimu dihadapannya. Karena satu-satunya rasa sakit sejati yang bisa diketahui oleh hati adalah kesedihan penyesalan. Ketika kau tidak membiarkan perasaanmu keluar."

Kau menggigit bibirmu. Seperti dugaan ayah. Kau belum memberitahunya. Jadi kau tidak boleh marah. Tapi ayah akan tetap menjadi aktor terbaikmu.

"Jadi, apakah kau sudah mengatakannya? Apakah kau serius tentang itu? Apakah kau hanya meletakkannya dalam telepon? Atau kau mengatakannya dihadapannya langsung?"

"Apakah kau sudah menghitungnya? Apakah kau melihatnya tepat di matanya? Apakah dia merasakannya? Apakah kau mengatakannya dengan lantang? Karena jika kau melakukannya, kemudian kau merasakan sesuatu. Perasaan yang ada di dalam itu. Itu yang disebut kepuasan."

Dan kau hanya diam, menatap ayah layaknya tengah menemukan pemecahan masalah yang tak pernah kau temukan sebelumnya.

"Ayah sudah hidup lebih lama darimu. Kau tahu? Orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang di luar sana. Tidak bisa untuk tidak khawatir dengan begitu banyak hal yang harus dilakukan. Begitu sedikit cinta yang didapatkan. Hati kosong di mana-mana. Tenggelam tapi sekarat akan kehausan."

"Jika kau menginginkan cinta. Itu tidak sulit. Mulailah dengan memberikannya terlebih dahulu. Sangat mudah untuk memberi. Tutup saja matamu, buka hatimu. Dan lakukan apa yang muncul secara alami dari sana."

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Yang ayah lihat pertama kali saat kau membuka mata adalah sebuah keyakinan dengan senyuman yang perlahan mekar. Ayah suka itu, Haechan. Kau harus bergegas nak. Cinta itu perlu diperjuangkan. Jika kau memang mencintainya kau tak akan menyerah begitu saja walaupun badai berusaha memisahkan kalian. Kau bahkan belum memulai malahan. Jadi yakinkan dirimu lagi apakah dia pria yang benar-benar kau inginkan. Karena jika kau sudah mulai berjuang, ayah tidak ingin kau berjuang pada orang yang salah. Tapi jika pada akhirnya Tuhan menginginkan kau untuk belajar, maka ayah akan ada dibelakangmu, menjadi guru, ahli medis, akuntan, ataupun profesi lainnya yang akan siap menopang dirimu.

"Aku sayang ayah."

Kau mencium kedua pipiku layaknya gadis-gadis yang gemas akan bayi kecil. Kebiasaanmu itu benar-benar menakutkan sekaligus menyenangkan.

"Terima kasih ayah."

Dan kau lari begitu saja setelah mengambil ponselmu di meja, memakai jas musim dingin yang tergantung di balik pintu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kau akan kemana?!" seru ayah pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan menemuinya. Mengatakan padanya kalau aku menyukainya!"

Wajahmu yang penuh keyakinan dan kebahagian sebelum melangkah keluar adalah kepercayaanku untuk membiarkanmu pergi dan yakin semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

Ayah harap kau benar-benar telah menemukan pria yang tepat, Seo Haechan.

.

.

.

 _Hola_! Aku buat fic baru!

/disleding/

x: Fic atu ajah belon selese! Udah buat fic baru!

Yah gimana yak? Aku lagi pengen banget buat fic model begini. Gak cuma cinta-cinta doank. Sama pengen ngasih tantangan sendiri sik ke aku, buat sudut pandang seorang ayah. Karena aku sendiri bukan seorang pria yak, apalagi ayah. Jadi aku cuma bisa mengawang-awang dan mengobservasi bapak bapak /ditabok/

Jujur ajah, aku kagum banget sama figur seorang ayah. Dia diem, tapi diem-diem jagain kita, ngelindungin kita, diem-diem tahu masalah kita, diem-diem tahu kalo anaknya boong, diem-diem tahu kalau kita sukak ngembat uangnya :'V

Udah. Bapak mah emang pahlawan banget. Superman, spiderman, batman? Duh gak kenal aku tuh. Kenalnya ama bapak doank :V

 _Let's see_. Apakah cerita ini harus dilanjut apa enggak ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Ayah melihat pantulan dirimu di kaca. Kau tersenyum lebar setelah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam lebih hanya untuk memilih pakaian terbaikmu. Ayah memberikan dua jempol ayah ketika kau berbalik menatap ayah dengan mata besarmu yang cerah dan senyuman yang melengkung tinggi hingga membuat gigimu yang berderet rapi terlihat.

Oh lihat. Dimana gigi kelincimu dulu? Dan dimana poni ratamu hasil karya ayah setiap tahunnya? Kau tampak mirip dengan Taeil sekarang, wanita nomor satu kita. Dia pasti akan berseru keras dan mencemooh ayah karena kau lebih mirip dengannya ketimbang ayah. Dia pasti senang disana. Dan ini membuat ayah sadar kalau semakin dekat waktu ayah untuk melepaskanmu. Ayah tak bisa menghentikanmu untuk tumbuh dewasa. Kenyataan yang paling menyebalkan dan menyedihkan untuk beberapa alasan.

"Ayah, aku cantik kan?"

"Cantik ayah."

"Astaga! Aku serius, ayah!" kau memarahi ayah, tapi kau tertawa setelahnya. Ayah suka saat kau tertawa. Selalu terdengar seperti irama musik musim panas yang penuh kebahagiaan di telinga ayah.

"Bagaimana rambutku?"

Kau mendekat sembari merapikan rambutmu yang bahkan sudah rapi bagi ayah.

"Eummh.. hitam dan penuh dengan rambut?"

"Aayaaaaah!" kau berseru gemas sembari menepuk dada ayah pelan. Menjahilimu adalah kegiatan paling menarik di dunia ini. Bahkan walau kau sudah berumur setengah abad mungkin ayah masih menyukainya.

"Iya, kau cantik. Jadi ayo bergegas. Ayah akan mengantarmu."

Kau memainkan bibirmu lucu, lalu menatapku dengan tatapan canggung. "Aku menunggu seseorang."

Ah harusnya ayah sadar kalau kau akan berangkat dengan temanmu, dan yang sayangnya kemungkinan besar adalah seorang pria. Ayah tak bisa menyangkal perasaan kecewa ayah, tapi ayah berusaha mengerti. Karena kau tidak hanya hidup dengan ayah, kau punya kehidupanmu sendiri juga.

Ayah menatapmu menuntut ingin tahu. Menyembunyikan perasaan seperti ini sedikit sulit. Kau putri ayah, harta paling berharga di dunia ini. Jadi ayah akan menjagamu, tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak. Itulah tugas ayah sebagai seorang ayah. Kau tanggungjawab ayah sampai pangeran berkuda putihmu datang membawamu ke istana lain.

"Dia Mark. Pria yang baik. Aku bersumpah dia tidak akan macam-macam denganku, ayah." Kau bahkan sampai mengangkat tanganmu, bersumpah dengan isyarat gerakan.

Ayah menukikkan alis ayah. Kau pikir ayah bisa percaya begitu saja? Ayah bisa percaya denganmu, tapi tidak dengan priamu. Pria tetaplah pria, nak. Ada sisi mereka yang tak bisa kau tebak begitu saja. Mereka bisa mengambil kesempatan dengan mudah ketimbang wanita.

"Kekasih atau—"

"Kekasih." Ayah bahkan belum menyelesaikan pertanyaan ayah dengan benar dan kau sudah menyela menjawab ayah.

"Sejak kapan?"

Ayah tidak marah. Hanya saja ayah pikir harusnya kau juga memberitahu ayah tentang ini. Bagaimanapun juga walaupun ayah tidak pandai bicara seperti ibu, tapi kau juga harus memikirkan pertimbangan dari ayah mengenai kekasihmu. Ayah tidak ingin kau dibawa pangeran yang salah sayang.

Kau menggigit bibirmu sembari mengangkat dua jarimu. "Dua bulan."

Astaga! Kau menyimpan ini selama dua bulan tanpa berniat memberitahu ayah? Kau ingin ayah terkena serangan jantung jika nanti kekasihmu datang untuk melamarmu tanpa bertemu dengan ayah terlebih dahulu saat masa-masa kencan kalian? Atau kau ingin priamu datang kepada ayah dan mengatakan kalau kau tengah hamil anaknya? Demi Tuhan, Seo Haechan! Ayah berhak tahu apa saja yang ada dalam kehidupanmu.

Wajah ketakutanmu yang kau coba untuk tutupi membuat ayah sadar. Ayah tak bisa marah padamu.

Tatapan ayah melembut, kedua tangan ayah sekarang berada di pundakmu, mencoba membuatmu mengerti. "Dengarkan, ayah."

"Kau mencintainya?"

Kau mengangguk pelan, tidak berani menjawab dengan suaramu.

"Apa dia mencintaimu."

Kau kembali mengangguk.

Ayah tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Terkadang, nak. Orang tidak bisa membedakan apa itu menyukai dan apa itu mencintai."

Kau menatapku sangsi. Kau mungkin tak percaya dengan perkataan ayah. Tapi ayah akan membuktikannya.

"Jika kau ingin tahu apakah kalian saling mencintai. Kau harus melakukan ini."

Mata cerahmu menatap ayah ingin tahu. "Ketika dia memanggilmu, kau tidak harus segera menjawab. Buat dia menunggu. Dan ketika dia mulai berbicara kecil sebelum dia mengajakmu berkencan, buat dia menunggu."

"Ketika mobilnya ada di jalan masuk rumah kita. Dan matanya menatapmu dalam-dalam. Ambil napas, kuatkan dirimu. Lakukan kebalikan dari apa yang kau ingin lakukan. Buat dia menunggu melalui telepon. Buat dia bertemu dengan ayah."

"Dan juga. Kau perlu mengingat ini."

Ayah harus menekankan ini padamu. Ayah ingin kau jadi wanita yang kuat, yang bisa memilih pangeran putihmu secara tepat, yang dapat menjagamu lebih baik ketimbang ayah, yang dapat memberimu cahaya ketika gelap datang, yang selalu mencintaimu dan keluargamu kelak dan kau tidak akan berakhir dengan memendam perasaan kecewa di hari tuamu.

"Sebelum ciuman pertama, dia harus menggenggam tanganmu."

"Kenapa?" Buru-buru kau menyuarakan keherananmu.

"Kau tahu pada akhirnya kan? Atau kau sudah memberikannya padanya?" mata ayah menyipit tidak suka dengan kesimpulan ayah. Ayah tahu kau paham lari kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti.

"Apa? Tentu tidak. Aku masih punya akal sehat, ayah."

Bagus. Ayah dapat bernafas lega. Ayah bisa percaya denganmu. Hidup selama dua puluh lima tahun denganmu membuat ayah paham betul bagaimana sikap dan gelagatmu, mana yang bohong dan mana yang jujur itu bukan hal yang begitu sulit.

"Dengarkan ayah. Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya kembali saat kau menyerahkan diri. Anak laki-laki akan lari dan pria sejati akan tinggal. Kau mengerti?"

Oh lihat matamu yang menatap ayah dengan lembut itu?! Rasanya kau menghujani ayah penuh dengan cinta.

"Mereka mengajari ayah, cinta itu sepadan dengan emas. Seperti cincin di tangan ayah. Jadi ketika kau menemukan yang tepat. Maka dia tidak akan keberatan untuk menunggu."

Perlahan senyummu merekah.

"Jika kau membuatnya menunggu, nak. Dalam tuksedonya. _Cello_ akan menyanyikanmu, mengiringimu saat kau mulai melangkah di lorong. Berjalan lambat, dapatkan waktu yang kau inginkan. Sementara ayahmu ini mungkin akan menangis dan ibumu tersenyum bahagia disana."

Kau merangkul ayah erat. "Aku akan membelikan ayah sapu tangan paling mahal untuk menyeka air mata ayah yang menggelikan."

Dan kau selalu tahu hal-hal manis yang bisa kau berikan pada ayah. Kau akan selalu jadi putri paling manis di dunia ini, Haechan. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu.

"Saat mereka melempar beras ke udara. Dan kaleng-kaleng itu—yang selalu kau suka sejak kecil, akan berguling manis. Kau sudah mendengarkan suaranya di kepalamu?"

Kau suka sekali kaleng berwarna-warni yang ada di mobil pengantin kan? Dulu kau senang sekali mencuri atau meminta kaleng-kaleng itu di pernikahan orang. Kau tak perlu mencuri dan meminta lagi. Ayah akan membuatkannya untukmu kelak.

Kau tertawa kecil sembari menganggukan kepalamu di bahuku.

"Lihat matanya. Dan kau akan tahu bahwa dia layak, untuk membuatnya menunggu."

"Buat dia menunggu, nak."

Hal yang paling ayah suka adalah walaupun pada awalnya kau selalu memberontak, tapi pada akhirnya kau akan selalu menjadi gadis penurut di hadapan ayah. Ayah harap kau akan selalu mendengarkan ayah.

Selalu jadilah gadis kecil penurut ayah, Seo Haechan. Walau waktu terus berlalu.

.

.

.

Interaksi mereka di real life bahkan gemesin juga kan :'v Aku tuh suka banget liat perhatiannya bapak johnny ke enchan.

Btw, aku harap kalian berkenan meninggalkan review ya. Aku liat lagi ternyata pembacanya banyak, yang follow juga ada. Walaupun aku upnya telat ketimbang di oranye, tapi aku harap kalian juga memikirkan perasaan aku. Karena ffn gak bisa dibukak kalo gak pakek wifi. Aku jadi sedikit kesusahan kalau mau up bareng. Aku mohon kerjasamanya ya. Kalo begini terus, aku juga gak jamin kalo gak bakal berhenti dari dunia ffn dan pindah lapak ke oranye ajah.

Maaf ya atas ketidaknyamanannya.

Aku harap kalian sukak dengan chap kali ini. Have a good die everyone...


	3. Chapter 3

Seharusnya minggu ini adalah hari kita. Seharian keluar rumah bersamamu dengan mobil usang kita, bercerita tentang hari-harimu yang tak pernah bosan untuk ayah dengarkan, berkelana ke tempat yang tak pernah kita kunjungi atau kalau kita beruntung kita bisa menggelar sehelai kain di pinggir pantai dengan es kelapa yang segar di samping kita, memandangi sang penguasa hari terlelap ditempatnya sembari menghapalkan rasi-rasi bintang setelahnya.

Tapi ayah tak bisa menyalahkan kenyataan. Kenyataan memang tak pernah memuaskan kita. Hanya saja ini terasa salah di pikiran ayah. Kau datang dengan membawa keberanian dan keseriusan yang tak pernah ayah lihat. Kau tampak berbeda dan terlihat begitu bulat dengan apa yang kau katakan barusan. Ayah cemas nak. Ayah khawatir dengan apa yang kau rasakan, itu bisa saja hanya tipuan belaka.

"Katakan sesuatu ayah." Desakmu setelah ayah terdiam begitu lama.

Ayah tahu kau butuh jawaban. Tapi ayah juga perlu berpikir tentang ini. Ini bukan perihal mudah yang bisa ayah putuskan begitu saja nak. Jadi ayah hanya bisa menghela nafas sepelan mungkin, tidak ingin menyakitimu.

Kau mendekatkan diri pada ayah di sofa yang terasa membakar diri, begitu panas dan mungkin ayah bisa meledak begitu saja jika perihal ini diteruskan.

"Ayah, aku tahu. Ini memang kedengarannya begitu mendadak."

Memang mendadak! Kenapa kau tidak berpikir lebih hati-hati lagi mengenai ini nak? Ayah pikir ayah bisa terkena serangan jantung jika ayah tak bisa menahan diri dengan baik.

"Tapi ayah, aku datang padamu hari ini, karena kupikir aku mungkin telah menemukannya."

Mungkin?! Kau tidak bisa berlandaskan kata 'mungkin' nak!

"Ya, ayah. Aku jatuh cinta dan aku tahu kalau itu adalah dia. Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali kan?" kau tertawa kecil mengakhirinya.

Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Katakan pada ayah. Karena terkadang kita tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran kita sendiri nak. Tolong pikirkan lagi.

"Dan aku bisa bertaruh tentang apa yang ayah pikirkan sekarang. Ayah pasti bertanya-tanya, bagaimana aku tahu itu dia? Seluruh hidupku, aku punya ayah yang selalu menunjukkan padaku apa itu pria sejati—Karena ayah, dia mencintaiku seperti dirimu. Dia memperlakukanku seperti seorang ratu seperti dirimu. Dia pundakku untuk menangis selain dirimu, dia sahabatku. Dan dia menghormatiku sebagai wanita."

Itu belum cukup nak. Ayah tidak membutuhkan ceritamu. Ayah perlu melihatnya sendiri, menilainya tanpa celah. Keberaniannya, keseriusannya, kesungguh-sungguhannya dalam mencintaimu dan memperjuangkanmu. Bukan hanya ceritamu yang terdengar begitu indah mengenai dirinya.

"Ayah selalu menepati janji ayah. Ayah selalu jujur. Begitupun dirinya. Dia pemaaf dan dia tahu nilaiku. Dia tahu betul diriku. Dan aku yakin dia adalah segala yang ayah yakini layak untuk kudapatkan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?" Ayah akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyuarakan isi hati ayah yang terasa semakin seperti kerikil yang menumpuk tidak ada habisnya.

"Karena hatiku berkata begitu."

Pupil mata ayah sampai bergetar melihat kelantangan jawabanmu. Kenapa kau sebegitu yakinnya? Ayah bahkan tidak bisa mempercayainya sama sekali.

"Itu bisa saja perasaan sesaat nak."

"—Tidak, ayah. Aku yakin sekali mengenai perasaanku ini."

Kenapa kau begitu yakin?

"Coba kau pikirkan kembali nak. Ayah tidak ingin kau terburu-buru."

"Dia melamarku tadi malam."

Ayah tak bisa berkata-kata, kehilangan suara tanpa sebab yang pasti. Mulut ayah terbuka tapi ayah tak bisa mengatakan apapun dalam beberapa waktu. Semua kata-kata mengganjal di dalam dada, menyesakkan dan begitu menyiksa setiap tarikannya. Butuh waktu yang panjang agar bisa membuat semua kata-kata itu bisa keluar.

"Kau menjawab iya?" Ayah sadar suara ayah memberat, terdengar begitu lurus dan mengejutkan. Tapi itulah keseriusan ayah padamu. Ayah tak bisa bermain santai jika kau terus mendesak begini.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku yakin padanya. Jadi tentu iya, ayah." Cicitmu sembari menggigit bibir sebelumnya.

"Atas dasar apa?! Kau tidak bisa—" Ayah kembali menekan pertanyaan ayah. Mau kau jelaskan beribu kali, itu masih terasa salah di telinga ayah. Ayah tak bisa mempercayainya begitu saja.

""—Kenapa ayah sulit sekali untuk percaya padaku! Aku bukan lagi anak kecil. Aku sudah dewasa sekarang, tidakkah ayah bisa melihat?!"

Kenapa kau meninggikan suaramu? Apa ayah pernah mengajarimu untuk berbicara seperti itu pada ayah? Kenapa kau begitu marah? Ayah hanya butuh penjelasan yang masuk di akal ayah.

"Seo Haechan—"

"—Ayah bilang aku harus mengejar cintaku?! Aku sudah melakukannya. Dan aku mendapatkannya. Ayah bilang dia harus bertemu denganmu terlebih dahulu sebelum berkencan. Dan dia melakukannya! Ayah bilang aku tidak boleh memberikannya sebelum waktunya. Dan dia dengan murah hati menyetujuinya. Dia menghargaiku sebagai wanita! Tak pernah mengeluh walau ayah sering ikut kami berkencan. Masih kurang apalagi?"

"Kenapa ayah menyulitkan kami? Aku pikir ayah sudah setuju dengan kami?"

Ayah kehilangan kata-kata. Itu menyakiti ayah nak. Ayah melakukannya karena ayah peduli denganmu. Ayah tidak ingin kau jatuh di tangan yang salah, tinggal di istana yang salah, dan tidur dengan pangeran yang salah. Tidakkah kau mengerti itu?

"Dia masih belum cukup nak."

"Belum cukup?!"

Kau bahkan sampai mendelik dan menjauh dari ayah. Kenapa kau begitu marah? Ayah pikir dia belum cukup. Keseriusannya, kesungguh-sungguhannya memperjuangkanmu masih belum cukup bagi ayah. Itulah penilaian ayah tentangnya.

"Ayah?! Demi Tuhan! Kami bahkan tidak pernah berkencan tanpa sepengetahuan dan seijin ayah?! Kenapa ayah begini?"

"—Kenapa ayah begini?!" Bisa-bisanya kau bertanya seperti itu nak? "Ayah peduli denganmu, Seo Haechan!"

"Aku tahu! Tapi coba lihat dirinya ayah? Dia bersungguh-sungguh!"

"—Bahkan untuk bertatap muka saja dia lebih sering menunduk!"

"Bagaimana Mark tidak segan?! Ayah selalu melihatnya layaknya dia adalah orang asing!"

Dia memang orang asing! Orang asing yang mengambil semua perhatian putri kecil ayah!

"Kalau dia bersungguh-sungguh dia tidak akan membiarkan putriku mengatakan lamarannya pada ayahnya sendiri!"

"Dia memang akan menemui ayah, nanti malam selepas dia bekerja. Aku saja yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membicarakannya dengan ayah!"

Itu hanya alasan kan untuk membelanya? Kau membelanya kan?!

Oh lihat tatapan tidak sukamu yang kau berikan pada ayah?!

Ayah sudah tidak sanggup. Ayah benci melihat keseriusanmu dan pembangkanganmu yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Semakin kau berbicara, semakin banyak goresan di hati ayah. Ayah tidak menyukainya. Jadi ayah berdiri meninggalkanmu, masuk ke dalam kamar ayah dan merenungkan segalanya.

"Katakan padanya untuk tidak perlu kemari. Ayah rasa 'tidak' adalah jawabannya."

Itu kata terakhir yang ayah sampaikan padamu sebelum pintu kamar ayah tertutup rapat. Tidak ingin membiarkanmu masuk walau kau terus mengoceh tidak terima dari balik pintu.

"Kenapa tidak?! Kenapa ayah melakukannya?!" kau terdengar begitu frustasi, tapi itu masih belum cukup menggoyahkan keputusan ayah.

Suaramu memelan, tapi ayah masih bisa mendengar jelas. "Melihat semua tindakan ayah, tidak kusadari ayah telah mengajariku segala hal yang kuinginkan tentang suamiku."

Itu manis sekali, nak. Terima kasih sudah menjadikan ayah sebagai kriteria lelakimu. Tapi itu masih belum cukup. Keputusan ayah masih sama dan penilaian ayah terhadap Mark juga masih sama. Dia masih belum cukup pantas untuk menjadi pangeran berkuda putihmu.

Namun kemudian suaramu kembali mengeras dan begitu yakin. Kau kembali berorasi, meyakinkan ayah tanpa henti.

"Dia datang kepadaku layaknya hujan. Dan ayah—dia menangkapku. Aku tahu ayah pasti berpikir itu salah. Tapi dia tumbuh pada diriku layaknya bunga mawar. Pria termanis yang pernah kukenal selain ayah. Aku berani bersumpah bahwa dia telah memegangku. Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi. Aku bersumpah bahwa dialah orangnya."

"Percaya padaku ayah. Anakmu ini membutuhkan restumu."

"Aku tahu. Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan itu mudah. Tapi aku mencintainya, ayah. Ayah harus percaya padaku."

"Aku akan mengubah pemikiran ayah."

"—Ah tidak. Maksudku aku dan Mark—"

"—kami akan mengubah pemikiran ayah."

Dan kau berlalu. Membawa tekadmu pergi untuk kembali.

Maaf jika ayah begitu berlebihan tentang ini. Tapi ayah ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Dan jika kau memang berkata begitu. Maka ayah hanya bisa menunggu. Lakukanlah dan kita lihat bagaimana kalian berdua bisa bertahan. Karena ini baru permulaan. Hidup tidak akan segan untuk mendatangkan badai setiap saat jika kalian sudah membangun istana. Jadi lakukanlah. Ubahlah pemikiran ayah, nak.

.

.

.

Makasih banyak buat semua yang udah nyemangatin. Mungkin emang pada bacanya di dunia oranye. Tapi tetep aku up disini juga karena ada beberapa pembaca yang masih aktif disini. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan kemarin :'3/p


	4. Chapter 4

Tidak pernah ayah melewati waktu seberat ini. Keringat terus turun dan oksigen di sekitar ayah terasa menipis walau kita masih di luar ruangan.

Hari ini. Ada pengadukan di ruang tahta.

Dan semua ciptaan menahan napas. Menunggu untuk melihat pengantin wanita. Ingin tahu bagaimana pengantin wanita akan berpakaian dalam menyambut hari besarnya.

Benar. Setelah setengah tahun belakangan ini diisi dengan perjuanganmu tanpa henti untuk bisa bersamanya. Kini putri kecil ayah mendadak sudah akan berubah menjadi seorang ratu dalam beberapa waktu yang cepat. Dia memakai gaun putih milik ibunya yang bahkan sudah ketinggalan jaman. Tapi dia tetap tersenyum seolah seluruh dunia kini tengah bersamanya.

Lucu sekali. Ayah merasa melihat ibu di dalam dirimu. Entah itu karena gaun ibumu atau karena wajahmu. Itu berhasil mengingatkan ayah akan rekaman pernikahan ayah dan ibu yang sudah usang. Kau sama persis dengannya. Dan itu membuat perasaan ayah semakin biru.

Harusnya ayah bahagia. Kau layak mendapatkannya. Perjuanganmu setengah tahun ini untuk meyakinkan ayah sudah di ujung jalan. Kau menanggung kelelahan dan kemalangan selama ini untuk bersama. Dengan segenggam restu ayah kau kini tengah menukarkan semua rasa malang itu dengan milyaran kebahagiaan. Gadis yang lelah ini telah beristirahat, sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan barunya bersama orang lain.

Ingatlah semua langkah ini, nak. Ayah akan mengantarkanmu ke jalan terakhirmu. Akan ada seseorang yang menjemputmu di ujung jalan. Seseorang yang kau nanti dengan senyuman merekah.

Sebenarnya ayah masih khawatir, benar-benar khawatir. Tapi ayah sudah berjanji padamu untuk percaya dengannya. Jadi ayah akan menyembunyikannya.

Perjalanan kali ini terasa cepat namun begitu berat dalam setiap langkahnya. Seperti ada batu yang terikat di kedua kaki ayah. Tangan kecilmu yang melingkar di lengan ayah bahkan terasa begitu menyakitkan. Ayah merasa tidak akan bisa menggandeng tangan kecil itu lagi. Kau terasa akan pergi begitu jauh dari ayah. Lucu sekali perasaan ini.

Akhirnya kita sampai. Lihatlah. Dia dengan sigap sudah menantimu, memberikan uluran tangannya untuk memulai perjalanan bersama. Tahu tidak yang ada di pikiran ayah saat ini? Ayah ingin membawamu kabur dari pelaminan saat ini juga. Hahaha.

Tapi tentu ayah tidak akan melakukannya. Tatapan kalian yang saling mendamba sudah cukup untuk menghentikan pikiran konyol ayah itu.

Kini kalian berdiri berdampingan, saling berjanji untuk hidup bersama dalam senang ataupun susah. Dan ayah harap itulah kebenarannya. Ayah tidak mengijinkanmu untuk menikah bukan untuk ditinggalkan di tengah jalan. Ayah mengijinkanmu menikah untuk sampai ke ujung jalan kalian, mencapai hari akhir kalian dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam walau sepanjang jalan kalian harus berlari, berjalan lambat atau bahkan merangkak sekalipun untuk mencapainya.

Ayah masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darimu. Kau memakai baju putih, dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tapi hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Membuat perasaan sedih di tengah euforia kebahagiaan tanpa henti ini. Putri ayah kini telah menjadi seorang ratu di istana barunya. Seorang raja telah mempersuntingnya.

"Ayah! Sudah kubilang jangan menangis!" Kau cemberut sembari mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk mengeringkannya. Tapi itu masih tidak cukup untuk menutupi kebahagiannmu yang meledak.

Ayah terpaksa tertawa sembari ikut mengeringkan air mata ayah sendiri yang sebenarnya sudah membendung banyak. Ayah akan menahannya untukmu nak.

"Untung aku benar-benar membeli sapu tangan yang paling mahal. Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi."

Dengan cekatan kau memastikan tidak ada air mata yang tertinggal.

Kita saling berpandangan. Terdiam sebentar. Hingga kau tersenyum tulus. Kemudian memeluk ayah begitu erat. "Terima kasih, ayah. Terima kasih sudah memberikan restumu. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu seberapa besar rasa terima kasihku padamu."

Bisikanmu itu seperti hujan di musim panas. Begitu menenangkan dan mengharukan.

Kau mengeratkan kalungan tanganmu, mendesak ke ceruk leher ayah, menyadarkan kepala kecilmu di bahu ayah. "Kau ayah terhebat. Aku tidak pernah menyesal untuk terlahir sebagai putrimu. Jika aku terlahir lagi di masa yang akan datang, aku akan tetap meminta pada Tuhan untuk terlahir sebagai putrimu lagi dan lagi. Untuk selamanya ayah akan menjadi cinta pertamaku. Aku menyayangimu ayah."

Oh lihat?! Kau terus meminta ayah untuk tidak menangis tapi kau sendiri malah selalu membuat ayah menangis haru karena kata-kata manismu. Bagaimana kau bisa sekejam itu?

Sebuah dehaman kecil menganggu momen kita, menyadarkan ayah kalau kau kini sudah bukan milik ayah seorang. Ada raja lain di hidupmu sekarang. Tapi tahta ayah masih yang paling tinggi kan? Jangan pernah menurunkan ayah. Itu permohonan ayah.

Kau melepas rangkulanmu, menatapku dengan senyuman yang tak pernah ayah lihat. Begitu manis dan memilukan bagi ayah. Sudah saatnya kau pergi.

"Aku sayang ayah."

Tahu tidak? Kecupanmu kali ini mengingatkan ayah bagaimana rasanya menciummu pertama kali setelah kau keluar dari perut ibumu. Saat itu kau hanya sebesar lengan ayah, begitu kecil dan rapuh. Ayah bahkan sampai tidak berani menyentuhmu lama-lama saat itu. Takut menyakitimu. Itu lucu sekali kan? Padahal itu sudah lama sekali.

Kau mengangkat gaunmu. Berjalan bersama dengannya ke kereta kuda besi yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi untuk menuju istana baru kalian dengan taburan kelopak bunga dan sorakan bahagia orang-orang.

Setidaknya rajamu memperlakukanmu layaknya seorang ratu sebenarnya. Jadi ayah tidak begitu menyesal dan khawatir untuk hari ini. Semoga juga untuk kedepannya.

Kau terdiam sebentar sebelum naik ke kereta kalian. Dan kemudian berbalik menghadap ayah. Kau semakin tersenyum lebar. Ada apa, nak? Rasanya aneh jika kau tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar begitu.

"Terima kasih untuk kalengnya, ayah!"

Teriakanmu itu berhasil membuat semua orang tertawa dan menumbuhkan bunga di dalam hati ayah.

Ayah hanya mengangguk. Tentu nak. Ayah sudah berjanji padamu sejak awal. Sebulan ini ayah diam-diam tidak pernah membuang kaleng-kaleng minuman kita. Mengumpulkannya dan merancangnya untuk bisa digunakan pada hari ini. Kau menyukainya kan? Ayah membuat banyak sekali untukmu. Agar ketika kau lewat, semua orang akan tahu hari ini adalah hari besarmu.

Tanpa ragu lagi kau naik. Masuk ke dalam kereta kuda besimu bersamanya. Percaya sepenuhnya pada rajamu yang mengendarainya.

Ayah pikir ayah juga akan memberikan kepercayaan ayah sepenuhnya padanya. Ayah sudah berbicara banyak dengannya seharian kemarin. Mengenai dirimu, kelebihan dan kekuranganmu tidak ada yang ayah tutupi. Ia berhak tahu semua tentangmu. Bagaimana cara menghadapimu, bagaimana melarangmu, bagaimana memperlakukanmu, dan bagaimana menghormatimu. Semua ayah bicarakan dan dia sepertinya sudah paham.

Terpentingnya, ia juga paham betul konsekuensinya jika dia tidak menepatinya. Ayah mungkin bisa mengeluarkan _revolver_ kesayangan ayah jika dia melakukannya. Tidak ada kata ampun bagi seseorang yang menyakiti putri ayah. Karena mau sedewasa apapun dirimu, kau tetap akan menjadi putri kecil ayah yang perlu perlindungan.

Kini ada seseorang yang mengeringkan air matamu selain tangan ayah. Seseorang telah memenangkan hatimu. Ketika kau tidak tahu dirimu dan semua yang ingin kau lihat, ditulis di wajahnya. Atau ketika tangan yang menanggung satu-satunya bekas luka, dan kemudian surganya menyentuh wajahmu, air mata terakhir akhirnya terhapus. Bahkan awan bergulung kembali saat dia meraih tanganmu. Dia akan mengantarmu melewati gerbang. Selamanya kalian akan memerintah di istana baru kalian.

Selamat menempuh hidup baru, nak. Ayah berharap semua kebaikan dan kebahagiaan menyertaimu.

Sekarang kau sudah berjalan berdampingan bersama orang lain. Tapi ingatlah, nak. Ayah masih berjalan di belakangmu. Jangan ragu untuk melihat ke belakang.

.

.

.

Mungkin kurang greget feelnya. Mohon maklumin ajah yak, cuma berbekal referensi cerita, drama dan film genre family doank ini :3

Aku anak paling bongsor dan belon nikah. Jadi gak paham nikah-nikahan begini.

Aku harap kalian sukak. Selamat berakhir pekan!


	5. Chapter 5

Waktu tanpa ampun tak pernah berhenti berjalan. Meninggalkan segala kenangan indah maupun buruk di masa lalu walau kita selalu berusaha keras untuk mengingatnya. Hari tidak akan mundur, mereka terus berlalu membuat kenangan yang baru setiap detiknya.

Semakin dewasa kau tumbuh, nak. Semakin sedikit yang kau bicarakan pada ayah. Itu sebenarnya mengganggu, tapi itu juga terjadi pada ayah dengan orang tua ayah dahulu. Itu hal yang normal kan dalam tahap kedewasaan?

Setiap hari kita berpapasan. Tidak ada hari tanpa keluhan dan rengekanmu yang terdengar seperti lagu hiburan untuk ayah. Bagaimana kejengkelanmu menghadapi gurauan ayah terlihat seperti opera sabun bagi ayah. Tidak ada kata bosan untuk menjahilimu setiap harinya. Karena istana terasa sepi dan membosankan tanpa seorang putri kecil cengengnya.

Tapi kau sekarang sudah berada di istana lain, dan lucunya kenanganmu masih berputar jelas di setiap sudut ruangan istana usang kita. Bahkan teriakanmu masih menggema disana, suara tawamu juga masih terdengar jelas di telinga ayah.

Kau tahu? Ada hal lucu di rumah.

Terkadang, ayah melihat seorang gadis kecil tengah berlarian di ruangan, bermain kejar-kejaran dengan ayahnya hanya karena tidak ingin mandi tepat pada waktunya walau tubuhnya sudah kotor akibat lumpur di depan rumah. Atau seorang gadis remaja yang marah pada ayahnya karena ponselnya disita. Atau kadang ayah melihat seorang wanita muda menangis tersedu-sedu karena cintanya gagal mekar di dekapan ayahnya. Tapi yang paling sering adalah suara tangisan bayi kecil dalam gendongan ayahnya di setiap malam.

Itu lucu sekali kan?

Waktu benar-benar kejam telah membiarkan dirimu tumbuh dewasa.

Mencapai kenangan hari itu, mengingatkan ayah kalau kau adalah cahaya yang paling bersinar namun begitu rapuh. Apapun yang terjadi, ayah akan selalu melindungimu. Ayah memang tidak bisa menghentikan diri ayah untuk menua, keriputpun tak terelakkan. Tapi percayalah, perasaan dan kasih sayang ayah tidak akan menua, nak.

Kebaikan ayah jangan jadikan beban. Itu memang tugas ayah untuk memperlakukanmu sebaik mungkin. Kau putri ayah. Kau berhak mendapatkan semua kebaikan di seluruh dunia, termasuk jiwa dan hidup ayah.

Tanpa lelah, ayah mencoba memundurkan waktu yang terus berlalu. Kembali ke saat-saat itu. Seperti sihir. Sebelum ayah menyadarinya, kau sudah menjadi dewasa dalam sekejap. Sementara itu, ayah hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Mengumpulkan potongan-potongan perasaan biru yang tersembunyi di hati ayah.

Cahaya merah mengelilingi segalanya. Ayo berjalan lagi, nak. Persis seperti hari-hari itu. Mari kita saksikan bersama lagi, langit merah disana.

Dua bayangan kini membentang ke arah langit merah. Dengan lembut kau menggenggam tangan ayah yang kini sudah tidak sekuat dulu. Tapi yakinlah, itu tidak mengurangi tekad ayah untuk terus melindungimu. Walau sebenarnya ayah khawatir tidak bisa melindungimu sebaik dahulu.

Dan jalan yang dulu kita lewati dengan langkah kecil kini sudah berubah menjadi langkah yang lebar. Kakimu sudah tidak sekecil dahulu. Sudah pasti sepatu-sepatumu yang ayah simpan sejak dulu tidak muat lagi di kakimu. Kau benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi wanita dewasa dan ayah kini telah berubah menjadi seorang pria tua yang menunggu waktunya.

Andai ayah bisa menghentikan waktu, nak. Ayah akan lebih suka melihatmu untuk tidak tumbuh dewasa. Ayah suka tangan kecilmu yang melingkari tangan besar ayah, menarik kesana-kemari tanpa mengenal waktu. Ayah juga suka kaki kecilmu yang selalu gesit untuk menghindari tangkapan ayah atau suara decitan sepatumu yang menggembirakan ketika ayah mengajakmu keluar. Dan ayah juga suka tubuhmu yang ringan, membuat ayah bisa melemparmu ke udara tanpa rasa takut untuk dapat menangkapmu kembali di tangan ayah. Kini kau membesar dan berat. Ayah tidak sekuat dahulu.

Sebenarnya, yang ingin ayah katakan kepadamu adalah terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah datang menjadi putri ayah. Terima kasih sudah mengijinkan ayah menjadi rajamu. Terima kasih sudah menggantikan peran ibu di istana kecil kita. Sekarang, ayah pikir ayah akhirnya akan bisa mengatakannya padamu, nak.

Tuhan tidak akan memberitahu ayah kapan ujung jalan ayah berakhir. Jadi ayah tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika tiba-tiba ibumu datang menjemput ayah. Tapi ayah hanya bisa tersenyum dan memelukmu tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Sungguh memalukan ayah ini, nak.

"Minggu depan kita kencan lagi ya, ayah."

Kau menyandarkan kepalamu ke bahu ayah. Menikmati pemandangan di depan kita.

"Tentu. Jika ayah tidak sakit pinggang."

Kau mendelik sebal pada ayah. Kemudian menyipit tidak suka. "Sudah ku bilang untuk periksa ke dokter kan? Apa susahnya? Kenapa ayah keras kepala sekali sih?" keluhmu, dan kemudian mengoceh tanpa henti tentang kesehatan ayah.

Kau tahu? Itu bagian yang selalu membuat ayah rindu akan dirimu. Mulut cerewetmu itu sudah lama sekali tidak berkumandang di telinga ayah.

"Besok kita pergi ke dokter. Aku akan menjemput ayah di jam istirahat. Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Alasan apapun akan kutolak."

Lihat? Lebih keras kepala siapa?

"Memangnya ayah mau kabur kemana? Untuk berjalan saja sudah membuat lelah."

Kau mendengus tidak percaya, bersiap untuk memberikan orasi selanjutnya. Kalau begini, niatan kita berdua untuk melihat matahari terbenam tentu saja tidak akan tercapai, terlewatkan begitu saja. Berdebat tentang hal kecil seperti ini denganmu dilihat darimanapun lebih menarik ketimbang hal lain. Kau tahu benar itu kan?

 **~ FIN ~**

.

.

.

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah meninggalkan jejak disini. Walau gak sebanyak biasanya, tapi aku rasa _it's okay. I have to finish this work until the end. And i did it._

Aku harap kalian gak bosen sama karya-karya aku.

 _Have a nice day everyone!_

.

.

.

Siapa yang menggelitiki jari kakimu? Dan mengerutkan hidungnya saat bermain denganmu?

Siapa yang mengajarimu bagaimana _choo-choo train_ berjalan saat makan?

Dan siapa yang bangun di malam paling gelap untuk melihat apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah bayi perempuannya tidur nyenyak?

Siapa yang bekerja keras sepanjang hari? Tapi saat pekerjaannya selesai, dia segera pulang dan bermain denganmu?

Dan siapa yang membiarkan dirimu memakai lipstik? Dan membiarkan rambutmu memanjang saat ibu pergi?

Dan siapa yang akan menunggu sampai larut malam? Menunggu putri kecilnya untuk menceritakan semua kisah tentang kencannya?

Dan siapa yang melihat air matamu itu nyata? Dan mengatakan tidak peduli apa yang kau rasa, luka cinta akan sembuh dengan sendirinya.

Dan siapa yang paling peduli sepanjang hidupmu? Walau sekarang ada seseorang yang telah membawamu?

Dan siapa yang ada di hari pernikahanmu yang harus tersenyum dan berkata "Iya. Aku memberikan putriku untuk pergi bersamamu."?

Dia ayah.

Ayahku.


End file.
